Episode 182 (13th November 1986)
Plot Pete admits to Kathy that he has been too harsh on Simon and tells her that he is going to see him later and make up for it. Sharon celebrates her new job at the supermarket with cake, and after asking Angie to give Simon some so that she and Den can be alone, she asks Den to rip out Jan's address and telephone number from his contact book, so that she is satisfied he cannot contact her anymore. Arthur and Tony help move Kelvin's belongings into the basement flat so that he can live independently. Sharon phones Jan and asks to meet her at her flat in the evening. DS West visits Number 45 and asks Arthur to help them with their inquiry at the station. He agrees to go with them. Pete tells Simon that he wants them to have a West End night out together. Kelvin tells Tony that Carmel is visiting him in his new flat in the evening. Sharon lies to Angie and Den about where she is spending her evening and then heads off to see Jan. Arthur tries to make conversation with PC Gifford at the police station as he awaits interviewing. DS West then arrives and tells Arthur that the Christmas Club money was withdrawn nearly two months earlier than when Arthur said it was. James visits Debbie for their evening meal together. Pauline frets over Arthur's whereabouts and ends up phoning the police station to find out what is going on. Sharon meets Jan to ensure she will not see Den again; Jan confirms this and explains her life as a mistress to Sharon, as well as the ultimatum she gave Den, which was a gamble that she lost. Simon tries to find out from Kathy what is up with Pete but she refuses to tell him, so he promises to find out for himself. Arthur sweats as he tells PC Gifford lies over the withdrawal of the money two months previously. He then asks to rewrite his statement, and afterwards is told that another inconsistency was found at the crime scene: the window was broken after the door had been opened. Arthur realises DS West knows he is lying and confesses to stealing the money. He is then arrested. Cast Regular cast *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Pat Wicks - Pam St. Clement *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth Guest cast *Jan Hammond - Jane How *PC Gifford - Albert Welling *DS West - Leonard Gregory (Credited as "D/S West") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *Walford Police Station - Interview room *Jan's flat - Living room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'm not a criminal.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes